Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH
This sound effect can be found on Warner Bros. Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (1st stretch) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * The All-New Pink Panther Show * The Amanda Show (1st stretch) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (1st stretch) * Between the Lions * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "Lost Thing".) * Big Hero 6: The Series * Bill Nye, the Science Guy (Used extremely often for a variety of actions, such as stretching, grabbing, pressing down on, or even just touching objects.) * Brum (The 4th stretch is heard once in "Brum and the River Race".) * Breadwinners * Boohbah * The Book of Pooh * CatDog (Heard once in "Dog Gone".) * Courage The Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken * Dexter's Laboratory * Dragon Tales * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Balls", "Exercise", "Families", "Fish", "The Sky", and "Open and Close".) * Evil Con Carne * The Fairly OddParents * Fraggle Rock * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Grojband * Grim & Evil * The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy * Harvey Street Kids * Hey Arnold! * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Kim Possible (Heard in a very high pitch.) * Kipper * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * The Loud House * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * The Magic School Bus * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "The Show Stoppers", "May the Best Pet Win!", and "The Mysterious Mare Do Well".) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * NASA Connect (1st stretch) * Octonauts (1st stretch heard in "Octonauts and the Tugboat." (Tweak stretches an arm pull.) * Phineas and Ferb * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * PAW Patrol * PJ Masks * Puppy Dog Pals * The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) * The Powerpuff Girls * Rocket Power * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rocko's Modern Life * Rolie Polie Olie * Rubbadubbers * Rugrats (The 1st stretch is heard once in a high pitch in "All Growed Up" when Chuckie puckers his lips.) * Samurai Jack * Sooty (Heard in some 2011 episodes.) * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! * The Spacebots * Sitting Ducks * SpongeBob SquarePants * Sesame Street * Teen Titans Go! * Timon & Pumbaa * Tasty Time with ZeFronk * The Tom and Jerry Show * Totally Spies! (1st stretch) * Uncle Grandpa * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Wander Over Yonder * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * The X's (1st stretch) TV Specials * A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (1973) * Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown (1975) * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) * Dr. Seuss on the Loose (1973) * Here Comes Garfield (1982) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship (2nd stretch in a normal pitch; 4th stretch in a low pitch) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Specials (2nd stretch) (Very High Pitched) * The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular! Movies * 9 (2009) * A Goofy Movie (1995) (3rd stretch) * Aladdin (1992) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Bigger Fatter Liar (2017) * Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) (1980) * A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (2017) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * A Flintstone Christmas Carol (1994) * Fred: The Movie (2010) * George of the Jungle 2 (2003) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) (1st stretch) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Madagascar (2005) * Monster Mash (2000) * Quest for Camelot (1998) * Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) * Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * Smallfoot (2018) * Space Jam (1996) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) (The 1st stretch is used 3 times when Tinker Bell stretches a rubber band.) * The Wild (2006) Shorts * (Blooper) Bunny * DC Super Hero Girls (Shorts) (1st stretch) * DePatie-Freleng Cartoons (Shorts) * Disney Cartoons (Shorts) * Disney Fairies (Shorts) (1st & 2nd stretches) * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) * Minnie's Bow Toons (2011) (Shorts) Videos * Elmo's World - The Great Outdoors (2003) (Videos) * Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever! (1994) (Videos) Commercials * CatDog Stuff * Discovery Zone - Godzilla Laser Adventure (1998) (1st stretch) * Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon Commercial (1994) * McDonalds Commercial: I Am Hungry (1998) Video Games PC: * Cuphead * JumpStart 1st Grade Math (1997) (Video Game) * JumpStart Music (Video Game) * Living Books: Dr. Seuss's ABC (1995) (PC Game) * Living Books - The New Kid on the Block (1993) (Video Game) * Super Bomberman R PlayStation: * Jersey Devil (1998) (Video Game) * Sheep Raider PlayStation 4: * Super Bomberman R Xbox One: * Cuphead * Super Bomberman R Nintendo 3DS: * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS (The 1st part of the 1st stretch is used for the Villager's slingshot.) Nintendo Wii U: * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (The 1st part of the 1st stretch is used for the Villager's slingshot.) Nintendo Switch: * Super Bomberman R * Super Mario Odyssey (The 1st stretch is used when pulling a pole out of the ground or when using a slingshot.) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (The 1st stretch is used for one of Isabelle and Villager's attacks.) YouTube Videos * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Dora No More (2013) * The Nostalgia Critic (The 1st stretch is heard once in "Lady in the Water.") * Webkinz (TV Series) * YTP: Peppa Pig Has a Malfunction Misadventure with a Duck Bumpers * Cartoon Network Bumper - Scooby Doo (2000) * Noggin ID - Evolution Station IDs * Teletoon - Chickens (2003) Logos * Virgin Play (2005-2007) (Logos) Anime * It's Always Sunny in Konosuba! (1st stretch) * Kill Me Baby (3rd stretch) * Laid-Back Camp△ (1st stretch) * Nichijou (1st stretch) * One Piece * Sailor Moon Crystal (The 1st stretch is heard once in Episode 28.) * Squid Girl (2nd & 4th stretches) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links